charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Matths
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charmed Ones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 20:45, 7 October 2010 Right now we have Infobox:Character Infobox. If you want to create one that is simply Infobox:Character feel free. Just make sure the colors are a warm tone to match the warm green's we have. Welcome aboard too! We need more Charmed Editors on this Wiki. The more we get..the more contests I will have and the more prizes will be given away. Spread the word! BuffymyBasset 21:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset = Admin Creating Infoboxes If you feel you can do it, feel free. Thanks for your work! BuffymyBasset 07:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :Well, I've done the infoboxes, and I could do, minus the infobox ctor, I have not found your page, but if you do, just copy the other Infoboxes. And I also changed the color of the infobox power, because I think that yellow did not match. Matths 16:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Orbing Hi, first of all I wanted to say thanks for editing so much on this wiki. I, aswell as the other admins on this wiki seemed to abandon it, so thanks for trying to add your knowledge. And second of all, I wanted just tell you that the power whitelighters have is "orbing", not "orbiting", just for any future edits.Shanebeckam 00:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The Other Charmed Page Is it just me, or did they sort of steal our main page idea?? It looks VERY familiar.. I'm going to check the coding.. if they hi-jacked our HTML code, I will report them. 00:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset You didn't do anything wrong, I said, someone there hi-jacked our page. Did you notice? ---- I am blocked from that Charmed Wiki.. Can you tell Son of Halliwell to check his email. I sent him a message in regards to the main Wiki page they have "created".. well "stole" from me. --- Yep.. totally ripped off our page. Their first version looked better!! Why did he do this?!?! It's totally stealing! ---- Now he is saying he took it from the Harry potter wiki... which looks nothing like it... THIS page.. OUR page here is what he took.. it's an exact replica basically. I'm in shock. :____ :We do have a featured article.. they took that idea too. Hold on, I have contacted a friend at Wikia to see what she says... maybe she can help.. I'll keep you posted : :____ :I emailed Khan as well.. but they hate me (for dumb reasons) so regardless, they will get away with it I'm sure. This is pretty crappy on their part... Yep.. he did steal our code I noticed he's changing the template name now.. from QoW (Quote of the Week) to QoM (Quote of the Month) that right there proves he stole our coding. That is BS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You want to block me... but then you want to steal my work?!?!?!?!!!? 01:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset ___________________ Wait, you got blocked from that Wiki also?? What for? Check out the new main page I made Since SonofHalliwell stole my other layout, I created this new one.. what do you think? :) Buffymybasset